


【锤基】荆棘王冠

by Tiffany97618



Series: 锤基续命丸 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, prince - Freeform, vampire
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany97618/pseuds/Tiffany97618
Summary: 血族之王Thor屠戮中庭的世界，被诅咒的小王子Loki作为战利品被送上了Thor的床。两人渐渐相爱，Loki想起他做为神来中庭的任务，——Thor。唤醒他或者抹杀他。然而，事情远非如此简单，比如阿斯加德的神兄弟，比如海拉。





	【锤基】荆棘王冠

**Author's Note:**

> 吸血鬼锤♥小王子基 (并不，涉及剧透就不说啦)  
>  一发完结，剧情向。  
>  真心感谢点进里的大家，爱你们!(๑><๑）

满月如血，黑夜里的罗曼式城堡显得尤为森然可怖。  
巡夜的骑士显然还没觉察到潜伏的危险，第一个倒下的士兵也并不知接下来是怎样一场死亡的盛宴。  
于是一切悄然无息的发生着，古堡沁出血液，厅室古老的雕塑与壁画渡上粘稠的液体，愈发妖冶。而屠戮还在继续，城堡里的王族被悉数带上大殿，绝望的叫喊与吸血鬼们兴奋的狂欢声交织在一起，此起彼伏。  
Thor坐在王座上，支着下巴冷冷的望着下面的一切，神情和他的瞳色一样淡薄。他已然不记得这是他掠夺的第几座城邦，这些所谓贵族的求饶声如出一辙，陈词滥调，无趣至极。  
他微微的眯起眼，血色在他的眸中一闪而过。  
对于血族而言，人类天生就该是食物，然而这些食物并不听话，身躯如蝼蚁般脆弱，生命如浮游般短暂，却靠着卑微的祈求，侥幸获得神的庇护，千百年来与吸血鬼的战斗从未停止。  
直到Thor的出现，金色长发耀眼如同神祇，血族的身份却与神祇背道而驰。  
不似寻常血族的苍白纤细形同鬼魅，Thor身躯健硕，肌肉坚硬如铁，举手投足间却带着贵族特有的风度。对于力量的畏惧与优雅的认可让血族们心甘情愿俯首称臣。  
于是他带着早已不满足于躲藏在暗处的血族们屠戮了一座座城邦。残杀城邦内的王储贵族，圈养他们的臣民世世代代为血族提供新鲜的血液。  
毕竟，  
王族才会想起反抗，臣民向来只懂臣服。  
大殿上，加尔特王跪在Thor的脚下发疯似的大吼：“你们这些嗜血的怪物，匍匐在黑夜里的肮脏生物，神啊，神会责罚你们，神的荣光会降临在加尔特的土地上.....”  
Thor百无聊赖的抬起眼皮瞄了一眼这个年迈的老人，走下王座。  
四下骤然安静，血族们恭敬地低下头颅。  
“看看你的亲族们，”Thor轻蔑一笑，“神来救你们了吗？”  
王族们七零八落的尸体怪异的堆积在国王面前，他终于崩溃着落下血泪来。  
“你是最后一个了，加尔特王，”他接过部下递来的剑，“砍下你的头颅，将是我统治这片土地的序章。”  
“......是他，是Loki，这个邪恶的怪物，是他招来了灾祸，我要杀....啊！”国王魔怔般絮叨着，一阵寒光落下，他来不及闭上双眼，只看到自己的身体扭曲着向后倒去。  
Thor捡起地上的头颅，随手丢给侍从“都清理干净了。”

真是一场无聊的闹剧。  
“主上！”Thor正想离去，身后传来侍卫长匆忙的脚步声，“还漏了一个王族。加尔特王就是个疯子，居然把亲儿子关在地牢里。”  
Thor皱了皱眉，“直接杀了就好，我说了多少次，这种事不用......”  
然而转身看到青年的瞬间，声音戛然而止。  
黑发青年皮肤苍白如纸，碧绿色的瞳孔像是泛着幽光的宝石，细碎的黑发，贴着脸颊。  
他低着头微微抿着唇，没有咒骂，没有求饶，平静的神色与周遭血涂的地狱格格不入。  
仿佛是某种启示，塔楼的钟声骤然响起，庄严厚重的鸣声在拱顶间盘旋，一如神召。  
让Thor一瞬间以为真的看到了神明。  
“主上请看”侍卫长抽出随身短刀，在青年的脸颊上划出一道口子。血顺着伤口流下。  
殿上的吸血鬼们瞬间红了瞳孔，那是血族面对顶级食物时，与生俱来的贪婪。  
然而不过瞬息，伤口竟奇迹般的愈合。  
“你是什么东西？”Thor款步走向黑发的青年，扳过他的脸“王族怎么会在地牢里。”  
青年被迫抬头与Thor对视，略微急促的呼吸掠过Thor的手指，有些痒。  
Thor不禁加大了力道，青年吃痛的闷哼一声，挤出几个沙哑的音节“Loki...”  
“Loki？”Thor低声重复，轻笑道“你就是那个加尔特王死前都想杀了的怪物？”  
Loki闻言抬头，远远看见侍从手上面色狰狞的头颅，瞳孔微放，咬住了唇。  
“Thor，你有所不知。”Heimdallr走到Thor身边，金色的瞳仁盯着黑发的青年，作为王的军师以及好友，几乎无所不知的Heimdallr被赐予直呼王的名讳的权利，“这个Loki，不只是加尔特的王子，也是加尔特的诅咒。”  
那是加尔特的忌讳。  
Loki出生时，整个城邦都被阴霾笼罩。  
成群结队的黑猫徘徊在王宫的每一处拐角，夜莺凄厉的尖叫，荆棘藤蔓疯狂生长，割碎了窗前的紫罗兰花，正如Loki的降临亦带走了王后的生命。  
预言者颤抖着呐喊：这是死亡的诅咒，是女巫的转世，是不详的预兆。  
童年的Loki始终活在咒骂与恐惧里，他终日躲藏在图书馆肮脏的角落，活的像是王宫的乞儿。人们谩骂他，又忌讳与他有任何触碰，只有黑猫愿意与他为伴，却招来更深的避讳。国王，所谓的父亲也从没有探望过他，留着他不过是对诅咒本身的恐惧。  
继后显然比常人更讨厌这个阴沉的小王子，但又害怕诅咒降临到自己身上。于是她恳请国王将苍白羸弱的小王子锁在阴暗的地牢。  
那双幽幽的绿眼睛始终望着窗外，终日不见阳光让Loki看起来反而更像吸血鬼。加尔特的Loki成了禁忌，人们称呼他为“地牢里的绿色幽灵”。  
Loki没想到能从地牢里出来，更没想到迎接他的，是堆砌满地的加尔特人尸体。  
“哈哈哈哈，诅咒？不详？”Thor捂着肚子大笑起来“吸血鬼喜欢不详。女巫可没有这样的尤物。”  
他凑近Loki的脖颈，伸出舌头舔了舔方才流下的血液，“明明是个宝贝。”  
Loki这才后知后觉的挣扎起来。他又看到了父亲的头颅，也是他世上唯一的亲人。怨恨的目光隔着人群直直的刺向自己。  
痛苦而枯燥的生命他早已不在乎什么时候终结。然而此刻，一双双鲜红的眼睛贪婪的望着他，他才终于唤起人类对于吸血鬼异族本能的畏惧。  
“不要！”  
Thor怔了一下，他没有直接理解Loki复杂的想法，他只觉得Loki突然的反应是在自己舔过他的脖颈之后，确实有点说不清的暧昧。  
“我可不是那种意思，也没有那样的癖好”Thor的目光一寸一寸描摹过Loki的脸，轻叹一声，“真可惜，是个男人。”

当晚举行了盛大的宴会，当然只是对吸血鬼而言。  
血族们满城搜寻着中意的猎物编入自己名下，王宫的财宝也作为战利品被哄抢一空，当然最珍贵的收藏依旧归Thor所有，同时收获的还有黑发的加尔特小王子Loki。  
Thor觉得这是他征伐以来最心仪的战利品。  
Thor提前离开宴会。他迫不及待想去看看他的战利品，他向往那甘甜的血液。  
他想象着小王子反抗的样子，那双绿眼睛饱含着不甘，却不得不屈服于自己的力量。仅仅是想象就让他血脉喷张。  
他甚至忘记了自己本不是一个喜欢反抗的人，他有固定的血源，他的食物向来乖顺，他的食量很大，几乎一次就能把人吸干，再换下一个人类。  
但他并不打算这么对Loki，美味的食物需要长久保鲜，直到自己腻味了为止。  
回到房间，他的战利品在那里等着他。  
Thor记得自己只是吩咐部下把Loki——他的晚餐洗干净送到房里来，没有让送到床上去！  
部下显然会错了意，Loki穿着白色的棉质睡衣，修长的双腿缚着匀称的肌肉，浴袍下胸膛白皙如玉，一点茱萸若隐若现。漆黑的碎发铺散在床上，那双绿眼睛泛着潮湿的水汽。  
Thor脑子嗡的一声，全身的血液都向下身涌去，他突然渴得厉害。  
Loki与他对视了一秒，挣扎起来。可惜双手双脚都被捆锁住，带着口枷的嘴里也只能发出低低的呜咽。随着Thor走进，Loki的挣扎愈发剧烈，艰难向后挪去。  
Thor不是什么正人君子，但也没有碰过男人。  
他抓住Loki的脚踝，把他拉到自己面前，摩挲着他微红的脸颊，沙哑着嗓子说“你乖一点，别乱动，我只吸血，不做别的。”  
然后迫不及待的扶着Loki的后脑，俯首在他颈间，尖利的獠牙霸道的刺入白皙的皮肤。  
Loki剧烈的颤抖了一下。  
Thor发出满足的喟叹，男人的血液是世间无上的美味，比他品尝的一切人类都要芬芳。  
半晌，Thor起身，Loki惊人的愈合能力使Thor咬出的血洞以肉眼可见的速度愈合，残留在外的血液顺着颈侧，缓慢流过锁骨，流上胸膛。  
Thor陶醉的舔舐着，沿着血痕，啃了啃轮廓分明的锁骨，Loki的身体始终在微微的颤抖，仿佛在极力忍耐什么。直到Thor随着血痕鬼使神差的含住Loki胸前微微挺立的乳珠。  
Loki仿佛受惊的猫，用尽全身力气挣脱Thor的手，向后仰倒，奈何双手被束缚，双脚也被捆绑着，他只能蜷缩起来，无助的喘着气。  
Thor被猝不及防的推了一下，正想发怒。却突然注意到青年的喘息，似乎不太正常，原本苍白的皮肤也透着一层薄薄的红，眼神迷离的望着自己，警惕间还有一丝求助的意味。  
Thor不禁伸手掀开Loki浴袍的下摆。  
果然，Loki的下面什么都没穿，被褥上甚至有一点潮湿的液体。  
Thor渴得更厉害了。  
Loki的样子是在太过于诱惑，Thor的理智与情感天人交战，他在心里默念：这是个男人，见鬼，男人怎么会这么诱人。  
“他们给你下药了？”  
Loki眼里的水汽更重了，几乎是埋怨的看着Thor。Thor对上那双绿眼睛，舔了下嘴唇，他扶起Loki，取下他的口枷。  
几乎是口枷掉落的刹那，Loki仰起头，寻到Thor的唇，急切的吻住了Thor.  
如同远古的巨兽破土而出，Thor的大脑一阵山崩地裂。他还来不及思考情况，身体已经比大脑先一步反应。  
他把黑发的小王子扑倒在床上，含住他的唇，霸道的侵略唇齿间每一处空隙。一只手急不可耐的撕扯Loki所剩无几的布料，一只手直奔大腿根部，粗糙的手掌摩挲了两下前端勃起的玉茎，滑向股间隐蔽的入口，不假思索便探入一根手指。  
Loki绑在一起的双腿夹得更紧了，情/药烧毁了他的理智，他后面空虚的厉害，又麻又痒，他期待着什么将他贯穿，“嗯啊...~给....给我...”  
“怎么这么湿？”Thor摸到后/穴入口一股股粘稠的肠/液，皱着眉头，“还有谁cao/过你！”他不可控制的怒火中烧“谁，我要杀了他！”  
愤怒的Thor徒手扯断了Loki脚上的绳子，解下自己的腰带，泄愤似的将早已勃/起的硕大径直送入Loki粉嫩的花/穴。  
“啊啊啊~~~”Loki爽的尖叫。  
Thor的凶器和他的身躯一般异于常人，巨刃劈开脆弱的肠/壁，几乎要将Loki捅穿。很少有人能承受Thor的尺寸，Loki的身体却竟能和Thor完美的契合。Thor被柔软湿滑的肠/壁紧紧包裹着，后/穴甚至一缩一合的绞着自己。  
“好难受....动一动，求你....”Thor扭着身子，修长的双腿缠上Thor布满健美腱肉的腰，“救救我.....啊”  
Thor再也无法忍受，分身整根拔出，又整根没入，泄愤般顶/弄的身下的人。他庆幸拥有的无穷力量，让他一次次把自己送入那个销魂的小穴。他从来没有觉得zuo爱是一件如此痛快的事情，甚至逐渐加快了抽/插速度。  
“慢...慢一点.....不要了，停下，哈啊~~”Loki的身体随着抽/插的频率上下颠簸着，快感麻痹了他的神志，身后的人似乎对他的身体了如指掌，gui头精准的抵磨着那一点，双手掐着他的敏感处，欲望的漩涡吞噬着他，他觉得自己快要疯了。  
身后的却人完全没有停下的意思，甚至还加快了速度。  
“呜呜~~不要了，不要...嗯...嗯”  
“还有谁，嗯？”Thor在苍白紧致的肌肤上留下一个个暧昧的红痕“他能cao的你这么爽吗？”  
“啊...嗯...啊哈~bro...”Loki喃喃，眼里闪过一瞬悲戚。  
“fuck！”Thor一拳锤在Loki的脸颊旁，他不知道为何自己会这么恨，他也没精力去思索，嫉妒几乎让他发疯。  
哪个brother，加尔特的哪个王族，他要把他的尸体抽皮剥茎，剁碎了喂狗。  
他发了狠的将自己送入到肉/穴里前所未有的深度，nang/袋都要塞进去，Loki跪伏在床褥上，尖叫着呻/吟，他已经身寸了一次，敏感的身体根本忍受不了过多的刺激。  
Thor终于低吼着身寸了出来，滚烫的液体打在肠道深处。分身从穴/口滑出，带出大量粘稠的浊白，混合着体液，来不及闭合的小/穴微微外翻，红白交织的穴/口显得青涩又淫秽。  
Thor将Loki翻过来，绿眼睛迷茫又委屈的看着自己，“Loki？”Thor的心猛地揪紧了，大个子手足无措起来，“我不是故意的，我....”  
他把人搂在怀里，揉着他的后颈，像是在安抚一只受伤的猫，“我会温柔的。”  
夜还很长。

Thor不敢相信，他和他的食物上床了！  
更可笑的是，第二天一早，睁眼看到怀里缩着的一团，身上遍布青青紫紫的痕迹，他居然心虚的溜了。  
没错，他心虚了。  
昨晚做的是有点过了，对方还被下了药。虽然这药不是自己下的，但人总是自己上的。  
攻下一个王国之后的很多事宜都需要Thor亲自决断，Thor却心心念念的想着Loki。  
这块区域可以建个赌场，血族喜欢赌博，Loki起床了吗。  
这两个该死的家族又有什么毛病非要争个女人，不都是食物嘛，已经让人送了吃的给Loki，他有没有好好吃东西。  
还有是哪个混蛋下的药,问遍了侍卫们都毫不知情。虽然昨晚感觉确实值得回味，但其实他可以慢慢来，也省的现在心神不宁心虚的害怕见到小王子怨恨他的样子.....  
处理完了公务，Thor匆匆赶回住处。侍从们说Loki并没有好好吃饭，送进去的人类食物分毫未动。  
他的战利品居然公然反抗自己，这怎么行！Thor气势汹汹的向寝殿走去，阴沉着脸，侍从们纷纷猜测那个人类的小王子怕是要倒大霉了。  
“Loki，oh Loki，原谅我，”Thor一进门就捧着胸口“我发誓我以后会温柔的，我会对待你就像对待珍宝一样。”  
左右的侍从们感觉自己拿剑的手都不太稳了。  
Loki并没有机会原谅Thor，他一大早就高烧不起，不过到Thor回来才被发现。原因是Thor命令不许任何人接近他的床铺，不愿Loki诱人的身体被任何一个人看见。  
于是Thor更加自责了。  
人类真是脆弱的生物，Thor把Loki圈在怀里降温，叹息着想，吸血鬼就从来不会生病。  
他的小王子是如此的脆弱，Thor决心以后好 好爱护Loki，毕竟Loki是易碎的美丽珍品。  
对了，Loki是他的宠物。  
Thor给自己找到了一个理由，他可以偶尔纵容一下宠物，也可以偶尔欺负一下他，只有他可以，但大多数时候还是小心的爱护着，Thor想到曾经养过的一条小蛇，也是这么卷缩在自己怀里，有时还会蹭蹭他的下巴。  
Thor不由得蹭了蹭Loki的头顶“快点好起来。”

Loki做了一个梦。  
他梦见九大王国盘聚在世界之树的根系上，神的荣光照耀着这片辉煌的土地，彩虹般的桥梁折射着琉璃色的光。  
他梦见兀儿得之泉涓涓流淌，诺伦的女神们低声吟唱。金宫里住着众神之王、王后和他们调皮的小王子，众神总是苦恼于小王子的恶作剧，告罪的诉状堆满了一整间房。  
“Loki，我钦定的王位继承人。”众神之王坐在神殿至高的王座上，“我知道这有点艰难，但如果是你，我觉得所托有望。”  
“找到Thor，那堕落的神明。唤醒他，”威严的神诏回响在空旷的大殿“或者，抹杀他。”  
“Thor已成为死亡女神Hela的爪牙，如果这一切确实无法挽回，Loki，”  
“你将用短刀刺入他的心脏。”  
众神无不露出悲戚的神色，祝福如挽歌般在金宫回荡。  
“愿黄昏永不降临。”

“愿黄昏永不降临”  
Loki睁开眼睛，有一瞬间迷茫。他是谁，他在哪。  
是加尔特的诅咒之子，还是阿萨神族的王子。是王宫的幽灵，还是是金宫的神之使者。  
无论他是谁，他揉了一下酸痛的腰，他都要杀了那个吸血鬼混蛋！  
他居然...他怎么敢...  
Loki挥拳揍向身旁金发的男人，可浑身无力，拳头也软绵绵的轻而易举的被Thor接住。  
然后他看到这个传说中恶霸般的男人，笑眯  
眯的看着他“你终于醒了”，探手摸了摸他的额头，“温度也差不多退了，想吃什么，我找人去给你做。”  
“？”  
“你以后可以喊我Thor，不用跟着他们喊王上，”Thor摸了摸脑袋，仿佛一只大型的金色犬类，“或者叫我主人也可以。”  
“。。。。。。”  
“别生气了Loki”Thor把Loki压在他宽广的胸膛“跟着我，我对你好。”

Thor确实说到做到。  
除了不能独自离开城堡之外，Loki不被限制任何自由，他会在开满紫罗兰的湖边散步，在湖心宫殿里看着Thor送来的书。唯一苦恼的是Thor要求他与自己同一张床，夜里醒来，金发的男人总是目光灼灼的看着自己，软磨硬泡的要和他缠绵。  
实际上，Loki并不讨厌，甚至允许男人一边抽插一边附在脖颈上吸食他的血液。  
这都是为了唤醒他，Loki说服自己，神血或许有用。  
他没有忘记在人间的使命，他想起他是神之子，他要唤醒堕落的神族Thor。他不记得Thor本来是哪个神明，毕竟神明那么多。  
但他很喜欢Thor，他的肩膀是那么宽阔，Loki喜欢靠在他胸前抚摸他的腹肌，就像雕刻师手中是最完美的雕塑。何况他对待自己也极尽温柔。或许唤醒他之后他们可以继续这种关系。  
神族的记忆还不是很清晰，Loki更深切的体会，是童年在加尔特饱受欺凌，冬日瑟瑟发抖的蜷缩在图书馆的暖炉旁，或者闻着厨房里的美味想象面前的僵硬食物是一顿丰盛的大餐，以及在数不清的日子里，孤独的坐在昏暗的地牢，奢望窗口照进来的一丝月光。  
他习惯忍受黑暗，一点点温暖就能让他依恋。  
何况Thor对他深切热烈的爱意。  
我会唤醒他的，Loki想，Thor是个好人，不应该蛰伏于死亡的阴霾。

“Loki”Thor找到正在湖边看书的Loki，如往常一样，先把人圈在怀里，低头含住淡粉的唇，半晌才放开“看我给你带了什么。”  
Thor摊开手掌，一颗幽绿色的钻石静静地躺在Thor的手心，光芒静谧而悠远。  
“真漂亮，这一定价值不菲。”Loki感叹。  
“当然，这可是米拉尔森林之神的守护石，”Thor得意的笑，“我想这宝石，像极了你的眼睛，想拿来给你，oh，你不知道整个森林都在阻止我拿走他，还不是被我烧了个干净。”  
Loki的脸色变了“那米拉尔森林之神呢？”  
“那个老头子？早就成了一滩血迹。”  
Loki深吸了一口气，他怎么就忘记了呢。Thor是血族，屠戮是他们的乐趣，鲜血是他们的狂欢，他们应死亡女神的召唤而来，灵魂永堕冥国。  
他们是神族的对立面，弑杀神灵才是血族至高无上的荣耀。  
但Thor不该这样，他明明可以在金宫享受众神的追捧，九界的敬畏。  
“Thor你不能这样，你屠杀的可是神明，是世间法度的缔造者。”Loki斟酌着字句，“你有没有想过，或许...你还可以回头，神一定会接纳你的。”  
“你让我归顺神明？”Thor危险的眯起眼睛，“那群可笑的懦夫，自以为高高在上，编织着虚伪的谎言欺骗众生万物。实际上他们才是不公的缔造者，是世间所有罪恶的源头！”  
“不，Thor，”Loki握住他的手，“你为何不相信一次，或许你可以成为强大的神明。”  
Thor盯着他的眼睛“你错了，Loki。”  
“神早就抛弃了我，我生来就是吸血鬼，我也不屑做什么神明”  
“而最终，我会屠尽他们。就像诸神黄昏的预言那样。”  
他挥开Loki的手，幽绿色的宝石被他捏洒成细碎的灰，“别忘了，Loki，神也早就抛弃了你，拯救你的是我。”

Thor一拳揍在墙壁上，墙体轰然倒塌，而屋子里也早已是一片狼藉。部下们被斥退在外，各个噤若寒蝉。  
“这可不是我认识的Thor，”Heimdallr站在墙的另一侧，无奈的看着好友“怎么了这是，你的小王子不喜欢米拉尔守护石吗？”他走过去，拍拍好友的肩膀“我就说那宝石太厚重了，更适合米拉尔那种老头子....”  
“不”Thor脱力的坐在华丽的软椅上，沉默良久“他不喜欢我。”  
Heimdallr皱了皱眉“你在说什么，Thor......我以为他只是你的宠物。”  
“他不喜欢吸血鬼，他敬畏神。是羞辱囚禁他的神，而不是救他爱他的我。”  
“很正常，他毕竟是个人类，你可以驯服他”  
“他劝我归于神。”  
“什么？”Heimdallr惊讶道“你不会同意的对吧。”  
“那当然，我的目标不会变。”  
“这就没有办法了，杀了他吧，”Heimdallr故作轻松，“他只是个人类，你知道的，人类的生命很短暂，他只会成为你漫长的生命过客....还是一个会扰乱你计划的过客。”  
“不，我，我现在还不想....”Thor难受的的抱住头。  
“.....或者....还有一个方法。”  
“什么？”Thor追问，他相信Heimdallr总能帮他处理好一切。  
“这就要看你了，Thor，你当Loki是宠物，”Heimdallr顿了顿,“还是，爱人...如果是后者，他或许可以成为你的王后，与你并肩。”  
“王后....”Thor喃喃。  
这个新鲜又甜蜜的词仿佛打开了禁忌之门，多么神圣的一个词啊，从此，他可以向世界宣告他对Loki的爱，Loki会每天等他归来，会蜷缩在他的怀里，Loki会与他并肩，永远站在自己的的这一边。  
Loki是Thor的王后。  
真是美满的结局。  
“血祭”Thor抬眸，目光坚定，“我要为Loki举行血祭，然后封他为我的王后。”  
血祭，以血为契约，献上千名生者的灵魂，封印成诅咒，引入受祭者体内。这是血族的古老咒术，残暴却也有效，受祭者必会成为强大的血族。  
这样，Loki就可以与他并肩了，Thor想，他相信，只要举行了血祭，他早晚可以说服Loki，Loki因为是人类才会信服神，神并没有给予Loki温情，而他才是陪伴Loki的那个人，他才应该是Loki的信仰。

另一边，Loki也慌了神，他不是不知道Thor讨厌神，但他没想到Thor居然有弑神的计划。他焦急地搜索书籍，神只是派他前来，并没有人知道唤醒堕落神族的方法，而人类对于神的记载往往充斥着虚构的想象与主观的赞扬。  
他快没有时间了，随着无辜杀戮的增多，Thor会彻底的堕落。  
而凡人的身躯过于脆弱，Loki只能使出简单的法术。  
一切都对他不利，毫无头绪。  
而在听说Thor正在准备血祭的时候，Loki知道，一切已无法挽回。  
唤醒他，或者，抹杀他  
“不，一定有办法的，见鬼...”Loki急切的翻阅着一册又一册书卷“不，我不能，我不......”  
Thor疯了，他要血祭。那可是一千勇士的生命，Loki甚至相信为了让他更加强大，祭品里一定会有神明。  
Thor将无可挽回的彻底堕落。  
唤醒他，或者，抹杀他。  
他想起Thor总会陪他用餐，尽管血族并不用人类的食物，Thor还是会品尝并记住他所有的喜恶。  
他想起Thor带他出游，久居王宫的他兴奋不已，后来走不动了，Thor背着他一步一步翻过巍峨的高山，越过湍急的河流。他已然不记得自己是真累了还是仅仅迷恋那坚实后背的触感。  
他想起生病的时候，Thor一脸的担忧，哪怕这时，他还要故意讲些自小受的凄苦，让Thor心疼的将他越拥越紧，附在耳边笨拙的说着情人间的呢喃。  
Thor天生对他有致命的吸引力，他从一早就发觉，却纵容自己越陷越深。  
啪嗒，一滴泪在书页上晕染开，Loki伏在桌上，再也看不清一个字母。  
如果一切都无法挽回，那么....

“Thor...”Loki难得睁眼看见Thor近在咫尺的脸。  
自从那日Loki坚决反对血祭之后，Thor便不再直面Loki了。  
Loki知道深夜Thor还是会拥着自己入眠，可血族的作息和人类到底是不一样的，Thor又有意避着，每日醒来，再也没有一个身影迁就着自己的作息微笑着献上一吻，道一声早安。  
“嗯。”Thor堵上了Loki的唇，他不想听到Loki说起关于血祭的事。  
一切已准备就绪，连王后的华丽衣袍都已准备妥帖。  
好在Loki也并不想提。  
他主动迎合这个吻，主动解下Thor的腰带，主动跨坐在Thor身上，甚至主动给自己做好了扩/张。  
“Loki，你...”  
“我很想你。”Loki扶着Thor饱满的硕大，对准湿漉漉的小/穴，低喘着气坐了下去，双手撑着Thor的腹肌，上下动了起来、  
身体里的巨物石更的发烫。  
“这种事，我只和你做过，也只愿意和你做。”Loki喉间沙哑，听起来更像呜咽。  
“oh，Loki，my love”Thor起身将他拥入怀中，就着姿势进入更深，然后挺着腰，狠狠的cao干湿润的小/穴，他也很想Loki，想到看着他就能石更的发胀。  
“嗯~啊.....哈啊....”Loki的眼神失了焦距，深深注视着压在他身上的男人。  
Thor很兴奋，不停亲吻着他的耳垂，呼出的热气直痒到心里。下身狂热的入侵小/穴，比起发泄，更像是取悦。  
直到最后，Loki尖叫着，肠/壁被一阵阵灼热打湿。  
他双手颤抖。到时间了。  
一切只发生在一瞬，银色的匕首从身后洞穿了金发血族的心脏。Loki没有犹豫，他知道哪怕一秒的迟疑，他也一定会后悔，从而错失良机。  
他也知道，这一秒的勇气，需要毕生的痛苦作为代价。  
但他没有选择。  
他依旧埋在Thor的颈侧，不敢抬头，不敢看那双眼睛。震惊，怨恨，悲伤，暴怒，他都不敢看。他甚至想，我就在这里，你恨我吧，杀了我吧。若你已注定堕落，我愿给你陪葬。  
好让我不必承受这痛苦的一切。  
“真是没想到啊，Loki...”Thor的叹息绝望而低沉，“你就这么恨血族，胜过抛弃你的神明....你就这么恨我。”  
Loki终于流泪了，“不，Thor....”他再也忍不住，悲怆的捧着Thor的脸，“我就是神啊，你本也应该是，Odin命我来阻止你堕落，很抱歉我做不到，但我却真的爱上了你”  
“对不起，Thor，但你相信我，我绝不会让你就此消逝。”  
“我已倾尽了全部神力，换你灵魂不灭。”  
从此Loki成为真正的凡人，用短暂的一生缅怀逝去的爱人。Thor的灵魂脱离Hela的束缚，或许轮回，或许最终还能归于英灵殿。  
真是最好的结局。  
“Thor，不要怀疑我的爱，我爱你，”Loki凄然的笑，“The sun will shine on us again.”  
The sun will shine on us again.  
The sun will shine on us again.  
The sun will shine on us again.

事情同样只发生在一刹那。  
Loki看到Thor的全身笼罩着金色的光，光芒越发耀眼，面前的人睁开眼，眼底氤氲无限柔情，“忘了的是你，brother.”  
“什么。”  
昏过去之前，Loki听到男人温柔的嗓音“这样也好，我只是突然想起我其实有个弟弟的，和你一样任性，比你调皮很多。但我爱他，胜过爱我自己，就像我爱你一样，the sun will shine on us again.”

阿斯加德。  
金宫里住着众神之王，王后，调皮的小王子Loki。还有他的哥哥，阿斯加德王位的继承人，雷神Thor.  
哥哥的光环过于强大，耀眼的金发，象征胜利的红披风，手握Mjolnir拥有召唤雷电的力量。他是真正的勇士，人民歌颂他赞美他，为他编写一段段史诗传奇。  
可Loki不这么想，他的哥哥明明就是个无脑的笨蛋，总是被他捉弄的团团转，还傻乎乎的觉得自己拥有是世上最好的弟弟。  
Thor觉得Loki就是世上最好的弟弟，调皮是可爱，恶作剧是撒娇，扑到自己怀里的样子简直萌的心都要化了，尽管一般接下来自己总会挨一刀。但这又怎么样呢，弟弟就该宠着，众神之后也是这么告诉他的。  
“天呐，瞧瞧Loki干的好事，”Fandral愤愤的指着自己的胸前的两块凸起“我正在问候美丽的女神们，Loki路过就把我变成了这副样子。”  
“噗哈哈哈哈，”Sif笑得毫无形象“真是太适合你了，Loki真是难得做了个杰作。”  
“你的长发被Loki剪掉的时候我也是这么想的。”Fandral反击，“不过，Thor，你真应该好好管管Loki，他就是仗着你和神后才这么无法无天。”  
Thor却怔怔的，Fandral在他眼前晃了好久手他才终于有点反应。  
“想什么呢，哥们。”  
“想Loki....”  
三勇士立马一脸没救了，指望你还不如指望太阳明天从西边出来的神情。  
Thor确实在想Loki，他向来觉得，做哥哥的，应该一直保护弟弟，何况Loki那么瘦弱，看起来就需要保护。可最近他觉得，他对Loki的感觉好像变了，比如他会期待和Loki的肢体触碰，比如Loki对他说一句话他会回去暗戳戳琢磨好久。  
就在昨天，他和Loki躺在金宫的草坪上打盹，Loki像是睡着了，Thor忍不住偷看Loki的睡脸，真是越看越好看啊，他的弟弟怎么这么招人喜欢，他于是凑近了，视线不自觉盯在Loki微微张开的粉嫩嘴唇上。  
他不知道自己怎么会亲上去的，他只是这么想，然后就这么做了。  
要命的是，Loki睁开了眼睛。  
哥哥喜欢我。  
那次偷亲之后，Loki先是不可思议，然后他开始观察Thor，最终得出了这个结论。  
他光芒万丈的哥哥居然喜欢他！  
从此，Loki开始变本加厉的恶作剧，反正他做什么总有哥哥收拾残局，谁叫他的哥哥喜欢他。  
哥哥收到女神们的示好，Loki撒泼打滚偏要哥哥一次次表决心。但若是哥哥送来他喜欢的东西，他偶尔也会施予奖励，比如允许哥哥在睡前亲吻自己，Thor的吻总是小心翼翼，青涩又宠溺的，那感觉真是棒极了。  
一切都很好，若是他没有犯下那不可饶恕的错误。  
Thor的登基大典，Loki无意中知晓了一个惊天的秘密——他是冰霜巨人的后代。  
这次的恶作剧比以往都来得恶劣，他愤怒的破坏了Thor的登基典礼，惊慌失措的跑出金宫，Thor一路追逐着他。  
可他却跑进了海姆冥界。  
守桥人莫德古德妄图吸食他的血液，被随后赶来的Thor斩杀。  
永夜的国度传来愤怒的低吼，“oh，我可怜的莫德古德！是谁，是谁杀害了你，他必须为此付出代价。”  
在死亡的国度，哪怕Thor身为最强大的神，也并不能以一敌万。  
神兄弟被押上黑暗的大殿，死亡女神Hela的面前，“瞧瞧这是谁，阿斯加德的神之子，未来的国王，和他诡计多端的弟弟,”Hela讽刺，“典礼的乐声响彻了九大国度，可主角却来到了海姆冥界，还杀害了我忠诚的奴仆。”  
Hela的野心，九大国度早已路人皆知。  
Thor和Loki都明白，这次恐怕真的凶多吉少。  
“你们说，我该拿你们怎么办？”  
“您知道的，女王殿下”Loki道，“Thor是王位的继承人，若是冥国给阿萨神族一份厚礼，Thor即位后定会给予冥国最大的尊重与恩惠，那时候，冥国会享有与神族同等的荣光”  
“听起来真不错，”Hela仿佛真的在考虑这个建议，“可冥国从未想过与神族共享荣光，终有一日，黄昏会降临神域，海姆冥国的疆土将扩展至九大国度，我还稀罕什么荣光？”  
黑暗的大殿上，亡灵放肆的哄笑着，一时间再没有人开口。  
“神是不会坐以待毙的，”Thor开口，直视Hela，“Hela，与其杀了我们挑起神的怒火，不如让我心甘情愿成为你的臂膀，我相信你也需要我的力量。”  
“哦？”Hela沉思，“我才不信你会真的这么想，说说你的条件。”  
“放了Loki.”  
Loki不敢置信的睁大眼睛，“不行，我不同意，Thor.”  
Thor没有看Loki，依旧凝视着Hela，“你会同意的吧，冥国的女王殿下。”  
“当然。一个心甘情愿堕落的强大神明，真是太诱人了。”Hela咯咯地笑，“原来你真的和传闻中一样爱你的弟弟，尽管他就是个爱惹是生非的讨厌鬼。”  
“听着，我不同意，Thor，你要是这么做，我就.....”Loki朝着Thor吼道，“你就再也不是我的哥哥。”  
不是就不是吧，Thor想，Hela或许顾及神域不会真的杀了自己，但Loki不一样，恶作剧之神，一个无足轻重的霜巨人小王子，Hela总得要做些什么，给神族一个警戒。  
“Loki，我说过我会永远保护你的，无论你怎么想，”Thor深深的望着他“我爱你，胜过爱我自己”  
“The sun will shine on us again.”

“Thor！”Loki从床上弹起，大脑一片混沌，他想起了太多。又好像一切都和往常一样。  
这是他的寝室，在神域的寝室，金宫的大殿巍峨而敞亮。  
“哟，你醒了...”来人拉了把椅子坐下，“旁边有药，先喝了，你神力刚恢复，目前还不太稳定。”  
“Heimdallr?”Loki想起来了，彩虹桥的守护神，那那个血族Heimdallr又是怎么回事？  
不，更重要的不是这个。  
“Thor，Thor呢？他在哪”  
“我以为你记得，任务完成，你就可以回神殿了。你可是亲手用匕首刺穿了他的心脏啊。”  
“不...”Loki痛苦的抱住头。  
他亲手杀了他的爱人，他的哥哥。不，不是的，他用全部的神力换了Thor的灵魂，Thor应该还能转生，他应该已是个凡人。  
那现在他为何在阿斯加德，而且神力充沛。  
难道他失败了，Thor的灵魂破灭，而他依然还是神。  
Loki的心直直的下坠。  
直到熟悉的声音响起在神的殿堂。  
“你就别捉弄他了，Heimdallr.”  
Loki的不可置信的回头望去，仿佛是枯朽的草木被春风唤醒。金色耀眼的长发，象征胜利的红色披风，银耀的战甲属于阿斯加德最强大的勇士。  
是Thor，世间万物都淹没了声音，只有金发神祇的笑格外鲜明。  
“Thor....”Loki不顾一切的扑向他的哥哥，那才是他唯一的信仰。  
“偶尔捉弄一下恶作剧之神的感觉也不错。”Heimdallr耸了耸肩，又揶揄的笑，“我就不打扰你们了，别做太过，Thor，Loki现在的身子可承受不起。”  
Loki伏在Thor怀里，熟悉的气息萦绕着他。这是他的哥哥，他的恋人，也是他唯一的信仰。  
“这到底是怎么回事...”Loki问道。  
“这或许，说来话长。”  
或许是因为杀了莫德古德，Thor最终堕落成了嗜血的吸血鬼，凭借与生俱来的强大力量，他果然成了史上最强大的血族之王，死亡的气息蔓延在中庭的土地上。  
神族不愿强大的继承人就此陨落，最终决定想方设法唤醒Thor沉睡的神性。  
三勇士争先恐后，重任依旧落在了阿斯加德的小王子身上。  
众神议事的大殿上。  
“你是我唯一的继承人，从前的事我很抱歉，但我不愿再失去一个儿子了，Loki.”  
“我不是，Thor才是。您知道的，只有我有可能唤醒他。”  
众神之父叹息，“我承认你说的有理。我将派遣你为使者，唤醒Thor.不过为了躲避Hela的监视，我会先让你以凡人的身份出生成长。只有在见到Thor之后，你才会觉醒部分记忆....你会想起你的任务，但你不会记得Thor。孩子，作为众神之父我要为整个神域考虑，你过分的情感会影响你的判断。你会记住，你的任务只是，唤醒他，或者，抹杀他...”  
“是，父亲大人。”  
可众神的想法依旧被Hela窥视，她尚未完全掌控中庭，于是他利用异像迫害加尔特的小王子Loki，希望他无法活到见到Thor的那一天。  
命运百转千回，却早已命中注定。穿越荒芜与荆棘，他们终将相遇。  
另一边，Heimdallr作为神的另一道防线，降临到Thor身边，作为九界真正的洞悉者，他巧妙地躲避着Hela的耳目，促使事情朝着神拟定的策略发展。  
“所以是他下的药？”Loki咬着牙问。  
“是的。”  
“也是他引导你想到血祭？”  
“是的.....Loki你把刀收一收....”  
“我要杀了他。”  
“他也是为了速战速决....”Thor安抚着怀中的爱人，“事情拖久了，可能会被Hela察觉。”  
“可你记得还欠我一样东西。。”  
“什么”  
Loki抿唇笑“我的国王，你最后是想让我成为你的什么来着。”  
Thor一怔，随即欣喜的吻上Loki的唇“Will you marry me.”  
“A thousand times yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> 六天爆肝。真心心累。  
> 但还是写的很开心。感谢太太们为锤基产粮，看完复联4陷入自闭了，多亏太太们产粮续命。。。。为了回报社会，就有了这篇文。  
> 喜欢点个赞♥，追更点关注，谢谢大家~  
> 注：A thousand times yes出自2005版《傲慢与偏见》。


End file.
